


Why He Needs Pie

by QueenOfTheShipWreck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheShipWreck/pseuds/QueenOfTheShipWreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tells the story about why he needs pie for the only being he's ever truly loved in his entire existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why He Needs Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a completely clean story about how Castiel feels about Dean. How undeniably and unimaginably badly he needs that man to forgive him. It's very short because I wrote it on a whim.

This place is quite strange. 

Very uniform. It reminds me of the bunker and I like it.

But Dean requested that I come here to acquire some items that he and Sam need.

If Dean asks it of me, who am I to say no? He has saved my life many times, though he failed to several other times, and he has risked so much for me. I owe him much thanks.

I enjoy spending time with him. He is a strange man. So young and playful at heart, but his shoulders have been beaten down by years of constant battle and his face is old with sadness.

I must say that I can sympathize with him. And yet he seems so resilient. So ready to take on the next impossible challenge to save the world. Even while I must admit that I have grown weary of these arduous tasks.

But that is one of many wonderful things about Dean. One of the many things that draw me to him. We are close. As close as he and Sam are, but people do not call us brothers.

For the life of me I can't understand what they mean when they call us boyfriends. When I ask Dean, he just smiles and says, "Nothin', Cas." And if Dean says so, then I will be his boyfriend. I will be whatever he needs me to be.

What in the world is "Cup 'o' Noodles"? I've only ever heard one of those words before. I'll ask Dean when I return to him. 

Beer.

That was one of the things Dean always needs.

Beer and pie. I must not forget the pie. Dean told me he would never forgive me, but maybe if I bring him pie, he won't hate me

He looked me in the eyes when he said it, and I could see his soul. It is quite a beautiful soul. Pale green and scarred. Most souls are not as lovely as Dean's; it shines like a pearl, though it should be dull like everyone else's.

Dean is nothing like anyone else in the world. That, I can attest to.

Brave. Selfless. Independent. Interesting. A strong leader. He would make an excellent general in the "Holy Militia". And therefor I believe I should detest Dean for he is the embodiment of everything that has tried to kill me in my existence. 

His appeal to me remains an enigma. And the feeling I get in my loins when he takes his shirt off is quite puzzling indeed. 

However confusing he may be to me, I know when I look at him that he is my savior. And I will follow him to the end of the world.

Which will be fairly soon, so I'm told by the smelly man with the large sign outside the store.

Time to get the pie.

NO PIE? What does he mean NO PIE? I NEED PIE.

Dean will never forgive me.


End file.
